Faceoff
by Cynthia Krenshaw
Summary: Ron's used to being bullied, but what could possibly make him fight? Rated PG for a few swear words. VERY few. My first KP fanfic, please R
1. Over the line

Ron peeked out from the relative safety of the corner. He sighed, relieved not to see anyone, especially one of Mankey's goons. He was just glad he didn't have to go through this but one period a day. The rest of the time, he was with Kim, and no one dared mess with him then. He dashed with the speed of an NFL linebacker towards his locker. Lacking the skills or vision of one, however, he found himself tumbling on the ground, Brick standing over him.  
"Come on, Stoppable, you didn't think it would be that simple, did you?"  
"A guy can hope." Ron said, seconds before the kick to his ribs caused him to roll farther forward. He groaned in pain, slowly coming to his feet.  
"You owe us about ten bucks for the privilege of walking down our hall." Privilage? So not! He thought to himself, as his hand entered his pocket. All he found was Rufus, unharmed in the malay, and a couple of ones. He groaned, knowing what was next.  
"All I got is two."  
"Sorry, Stoppable, that's not enough." Rufus jumped down, and sprinted down the hall, towards where Kim's classroom was at, as Brick and the two others moved in. Ron faught them off as best he could, which wasn't very well, but soon found himself on the ground, getting stomped. He tried to pull himself up, and quickly got kicked in the stomach, causing him to flatten out once more. Brick and the others held him up, as Josh walked out from the adjorning hallway.  
"Well, well, well, if it's not my girlfriend's little sidekick." Josh said, slowly walking over to Ron. Ron looked him in the eye.  
"Well, if it's not the asshole Kim's dating." The shot to Ron's solarplexus caused him to instinctively try to curl up, as their grip on Ron increased.  
"Shut up, Stoppable. How many times do I have to tell you, this is our hall. You don't come here without paying our fee."  
"Fuck you and your fee." Ron said, defiantly. Josh backhanded him.  
"You must like pain." Josh said, laughing.  
"Just used to it." Ron answered, as another punch sends him to his knees.  
"Kim at three o'clock." Brick said, as he and the others ran away. Josh kneeled next to Ron, as she ran up.  
"You OK, Ron?" Kim asked, helping him up.  
"Yeah." Ron said, wiping the blood from his lip, staring at Josh.  
"Brick and some of the other guys were just having fun with him." Kim glared at him.  
"Beating up my best friend is not fun." She said, putting her arm around Ron's waist protectively.  
"Chill, babe. I saw what was going on, and busted it up." Kim's glare turned into a wide smile.  
"Thanks, Josh." Ron glared at him, as he winked.  
"No problem, baby. Anything for my girl." Kim blushed, grinning.  
"Hey, injured sidekick here." Ron interrupted, feeling sick to his stomach.  
"Sorry. Josh . . ."  
"Don't worry. I've got class anyway. See you later?"  
"Oh, yeah." Ron had to stop his gag reflex, as Mankey kissed her. Mankey soon left, and Kim helped him to the nurse's station. The nurse quickly cleaned him up, just in time for lunch. He made his way towards the cafeteria, when Mankey caught his eye. Actually, it wasn't Mankey, it was the smile on Bonnie's face, as he talked to her. Ignoring the feeling in his stomach, he made his way to their usual table, finding Monique and Kim talking.  
"Can you believe those guys? You OK, Ron?"  
"Yeah, thanks for the assist, KP."  
"I didn't do anything. Josh had already broken it up when I got there. Thank him." Kim said, smiling.  
"Josh is so totally sweet." So totally not. Ron thought to himself, as Monique sighed, dreamily.  
"Yeah, really great guy." Ron said, bitterly.  
"What's wrong? He saves your tail, and you can't even be grateful?" Kim asked, angrily, as Josh walks over, sitting next to her. Ron suddenly became very interested in his plate of spaghetti. The fact was, he loved Kim, but he also knew that Kim didn't feel the same. And she was so happy with the jerk, Ron didn't want to break her heart. If she found out on her own, that was one thing. For him to do anything to hurt her, like telling her that her angel of a current boyfriend was a total asshole, was quite another. He was used to getting his ass kicked anyway, and it hurt less than a broken heart, he consoled himself. Unfortunately, he usually got both every time he saw them together.  
The rest of the school day was uneventful, thanks in part to Kim's protective presence at his side. He went to Bueno Nacho, as always, to wait for Kim. She had a school dance to plan, and wouldn't be there for about an hour. It was cool, because two bucks would keep him stocked in Nacos and soda until she did. Besides, the employees knew him, and frequently hooked him up with any mistakes. He sat down with his Nacos, he noticed Josh walk in. Great, I have to deal with that asshole even here. He bitterly thought to himself, as Josh walked past with Bonnie. They sat together in a booth. Josh and Bonnie? He wondered what they were talking about. His thoughts were cut off, as he saw Bonnie snuggle up in the booth with Josh, and him kissing her. That was all he could take. It was one thing to beat the shit out of him, to humiliate him. He was used to being the butt of the jokes. But fucking with Kim, that crossed the line. He put Rufus on the table, and marched over.  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Ron yelled, as Bonnie laughed.  
"Get lost, loser!" Bonnie said, snuggling tighter with Josh.  
"How can you do this to KP, dude? This is sooo sick and wrong!"  
"Why don't you get lost, before you get hurt?" Josh said, growling.  
"You're not gonna diss KP like this."  
"And what are you gonna do about it? You tell her, and I'll personally kick your ass."  
"One week." Ron said, angrily.  
"What?"  
"The dance is in Friday. You and me, outside, before the dance."  
"You're calling me out?" Josh asked, laughing. Ron picked up his soda, pouring it all over Josh, as the other customers laughed.  
"Looks like you do have a brain, Monkey."  
"You got it." Josh said, standing up.  
"Good." Before Ron could move, Josh smashed a Naco all over him. Ron looked down at his shirt, nodded, picking Rufus up off the table, and left. As he walked home, it suddenly dawned on him. He challenged Mankey, and he couldn't beat Brick? 


	2. A little help

"Oh, shit." He said to himself, as he walked upstairs. He knew he needed help. He needed someone to teach him some moves. And he also knew it couldn't be Kim. She was already gonna be pissed when she heard about this. He rifled through everyone else he knew that might be able to do it. None of them could take Brick, either, and Brick was weak compared to Mankey. Somebody that could fight as good as Kim. He suddenly knew, and picked up his Ronnicator.  
"What's up, Ron?"  
"I need a favor, and Kim can't know about it."  
"What's up?"  
A few hours later, Ron found himself standing outside of what looked like an abandoned house. He walked up to the door, tripped the trap door, and found himself sliding down a slide like shaft. He landed unceremoniously on the floor with a thud.  
"Oh, it's you." He looked up, to see Shego standing at the door, ready to fight.  
"Look, I need to talk to you." He said, backing up.  
"Where's Kimmie?"  
"She doesn't know about this." Shego laughed, dropping her fight stance.  
"If you came alone, and you're scared of your own shadow, it must be important."  
"It is. I need a favor."  
"A favor?"  
"Yeah. I want you to teach me."  
"Teach you what, how to dress?" He looked down, embarrassed that he had forgotten to change shirts.  
"How to fight." Shego began laughing uncontrollably.  
"Let me see if I've got this, you want me to teach you how to fight?"  
"Yeah," She begins laughing again, "I'm serious."  
"Why don't you just ask Kimmie to show you some moves?"  
"Because I can't. She can't know about it."  
"You two talk about everything."  
"Not this. I'm fighting her boyfriend in a week, and I can't tell her why, and she's not gonna teach me anything, and the only other . . ."  
"OK, stop. You're starting to ramble like Dr. D. Why her boyfriend?"  
"Because he's a bully, and an asshole."  
"So am I, and you don't want to fight me."  
"He's cheating on her."  
"Sounds like a personal problem."  
"Not when it's your best friend." Shego laughed.  
"That's all she is, huh? Who the hell do you think you're lying to?"  
"I can't let him diss her like that. I need your help." Shego thought about it for a minute.  
"I'm sick of you giving sidekicks a bad name. I'll meet you here tomorrow, five AM sharp. Do not be late!" He rushes her in a hug, causing her to crack up.  
"Thank you! Thank you!"  
"Stop that, before someone thinks I might actually like you, or something. Plus, you're getting Naco all over my clothes." He smiles shyly, letting her go. He follows her up and out. A few hours later, he goes to his house, to find Kim waiting.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Sorry, KP, I had to handle something."  
"I heard about that challenge! How could you do this to me!?"  
"KP . . ."  
"Talk to Josh tomorrow, call off the fight."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I said no."  
"Why do you want to fight my boyfriend? You jealous or something?"  
"Something. I gotta go."  
"Wait, Ron, what's going on?"  
"I'm fighting Josh Mankey, that's what's going on."  
"But why? Why does my best friend suddenly want to fight my boyfriend?"  
"I just do is all." He said, going inside. He laid on his bed, and waited for Kim to charge in. To his amazement, she didn't. He watched her back, as she walked off, head hung. He couldn't tell her. It would crush her world. After finally getting Mankey's attention, to loose him to Bonnie? Sick and Wrong!, Ron thought to himself over and over.  
Ron groaned, as he snapped awake, turning off his alarm. His body wasn't used to waking up at three in the morning. After a quick shower, he changed into some sweats, and walked out. Getting on his bike, he rode to the abandoned house again, to find Shego waiting for him.  
"So, you can tell time."  
"Where's Dr. D?" Ron asked, nervously.  
"Don't worry. He's asleep inside. Come on, we've got a lot of work to do." Shego said, leading him to the backyard, where several dummies were set up. She put him through his paces, correcting his movements, and teaching him new ones for two hours. Ron, exhausted, collapsed on the back porch, as Shego appeared on the porch, carrying two bottles of water.  
"Tired?"  
"Duh."  
"You're gonna be more tired with Josh kicking the shit outta you. You're not too bad, but we still got a lot of work to do. And all before Friday."  
"I'm not that bad?" Shego grinned.  
"You don't suck as bad as you did two hours ago."  
"Think I'll be ready for Friday?"  
"I'll tell ya Friday morning." She said, sipping the water, "Get outta here, practice those punches and kicks. Tomorrow, I'll show you a few more."  
"Cool." Ron said, going back to the front. He rode home, and took a shower. His hands were cut at the knuckles. Nothing he didn't expect considering he had been punching wooden dummies. He rubbed some antibiotic ointment on it, and proceeded to fall back asleep.  
"Ron, wake up." Ron turned over, to see Kim at his door.  
"Hey, KP." He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
"No."  
"It's noon. We're supposed to be studying for Mr. Barkin's History test."  
"Oh, man! I'm sorry, KP, I overslept."  
"I can see that. Ron, is everything OK?"  
"Yeah, bon diggety." He said, cheerfully, as Rufus jumped on the bed. "Bon diggety." Rufus repeated, giving him the thumbs up, as he disappeared into Ron's pocket.  
"That's not what I mean. You've never been a fighter. Why do you suddenly want to fight Josh, of all people."  
"I wish I could tell you."  
"You can. We talk about everything, Ron."  
"Not this." He said, slipping on his sneakers. They went to the library, and started studying. Relieved to be out of Kim's line of questioning, he relaxed a little. After they were done, he checked out a couple of books, and went home again. Taking Rufus out of his pocket, he began practicing. Rufus watched, as Ron practiced each move with fierce determination. 


	3. The showdown

Ron spent every morning with Shego, learning whatever moves he could, and practicing them all day. He had to be ready for Friday. With Kim's honor at stake, he couldn't afford to screw up. Luckily, he had somehow managed to keep the real reason he was doing this a secret. Thanks to Josh declaring a temporary truce until Friday, he also didn't have to worry about getting jumped in the hall. Which was a good thing, because he still wasn't sure how well he could do against a person. He rode to the abandoned house Friday morning, to find Shego waiting.  
"Morning! You ready?"  
"Ready for what?" Shego grinned, leading him back.  
"Your first real fight." Shego said, suddenly turning on him. She threw off a spin kick, which Ron ducked.  
"I don't wanna hit you." He said, stumbling backwards.  
"OK, you can just get hit by me, instead." Shego said, nonchalantly, as she leaped into the air. Ron rolled out of the way of the kick. He slowly stood up.  
"OK, but you asked for it." Ron said, executing a jump kick. Shego blocked, as he landed perfectly behind her. She turned, to find a roundhouse kick heading for her head. She blocked, but Ron quickly swept her leg, putting her on her back.  
"Shego . . . The Buffoon . . . Beating Shego?" Ron looked up at the back porch, to see Dr. Drakken watching.  
"Yeah, he got me." Shego said, laughing, extending her hand. Ron took it, trying to help her up. She flipped him onto his back.  
"No fair."  
"And Mankey's gonna be more fair tonight, huh?" She said, kicking him in the ribs. He grabbed her ankle, forcing her down. He flipped on top of her.  
"The Baffoon . . . . Beating Shego?" Shego looked up at Ron, laughing.  
"I think you can get off me now." Shego said, laughing harder. Ron stammered a little, getting off her.  
"Done for real?" He asked, still not dropping his guard.  
"Done for real." She said, raising her hands in a gesture of defeat.  
"So, am I ready?"  
"Yeah, you're ready. You always were, really. Just being the sidekick, you never got a chance to show it. All you needed was a few new moves. And a good enough reason."  
"Thanks, Shego." Ron said, hugging her. She laughed, hugging him back.  
"Yeah, you wanna let go of me, now, before Dr. D figures out what's going on?" Ron laughed, letting her go.  
"Yeah, thanks Shego."  
"Get outta here." She said, as he bolted off.  
"The buffoon . . . Beating Shego?"  
Ron rode to school, an aura of confidence about him. He walked into the hall, grinning. He wasn't scared. For the first time in his life, he wasn't afraid. He grabbed his books, and bolted to his first class. At the beginning of third period, he walked to his locker, to find Brick and the other two waiting for him.  
"Un-Uh, truce, remember?"  
"Truce." Rufus repeated, sticking out his tongue.  
"Yeah, well, what Josh don't know won't hurt him." Brick said, shoving Ron. Rufus jumped down out of Ron's pocket.  
"You asked for it." Brick swung, and Ron blocked, kicking him in the stomach. He doubled over, as Ron buried his knee into Brick's face. Brick fell back, his nose bleeding.  
"You're dead, Stoppable." Brick said, charging him. Ron grabbed his arm, sending him flying face first into the lockers. He bounced off, only to be greeted by a spin kick, sending Brick tumbling into the girl's restroom.  
"Anyone else?" The other two ran off, as Ron grinned. He grabbed his books, and turned, to see Kim.  
"Wow, where'd you learn that?"  
"Learn? I got MAD fu skills!" Kim laughed.  
"You do now. See you at lunch." Kim bolted back to her class, as Ron walked to his next period. At lunch, he found Kim and Monique at their usual table. He could still hear the whispering that he heard all week. Only now it was about Brick being found unconscious in the girl's bathroom. He joined his friends.  
"I've never seen Ron do moves like that." Kim said, smiling proudly.  
"He asked for it." Ron said, biting the corndog on his tray.  
"So, who are you going to the dance with, Kim?" Monique asked, grinning.  
"She's going with me, of course." Josh said, sitting down.  
"Actually, I'm not going."  
"What?" The three said, in unison.  
"I'm not going."  
"KP, it's the biggest formal dance of the year! You've gotta be there."  
"No, I don't, Ron. I'm not gonna watch two people I care about beat on each other. I can't." Kim said, sadly.  
"Come on, Stoppable. Just back out now. No harm, no foul." Josh said, putting his arm around Kim.  
"Scared, Monkey?" Ron said, grinning.  
"I'm not scarred of anything, especially you. I'm just trying to save Kim the pain of seeing her best friend bleeding outside of the gym."  
"I'm not gonna see it, because I'm not going." Kim said, getting up.  
"Baby, wait," Josh got up to follow her. He turned back to Ron, "You are so dead."  
"When she finds out why, so are you." He storms out.  
"Ron, why are you fighting him?" Monique asked, curiously.  
"You can't tell Kim . . ."  
"My lips are sooo sealed." She said, leaning in.  
Kim sat in her room, on her bed. Her dress was layed out. She'd plan this night down to the music, and she was gonna be the only one that didn't make it. How much did that suck? The thought of Ron and Josh fighting tore her apart inside. Her Kimmunicator beeped, breaking her from her thoughts.  
"What's the sitch, Wade?"  
"Aren't you getting ready for the dance?"  
"No, Ron's going through with this fight. And he still won't tell me why."  
"Maybe he's just tired of being bullied."  
"Maybe. What's the sitch?"  
"You got a hit on the site. From Shego."  
"Shego?"  
"Yeah. She wants you to meet her at Bueno Nacho."  
"On my way." Kim turned off the Kimmunicator, changing into her mission clothes.  
Ron stood outside of the gym, wearing a brand new tux. He looked around, but didn't see Kim. She really isn't coming. Ron thought, sadly. He didn't have time to think about it long, because Mankey was closing in fast, Brick and his other goons following him. As hard as he fought, he couldn't fight off five, and quickly found himself on the ground, getting stomped again.  
"Hey, Monkey!" Josh looked up, to see Kim.  
"Hey, baby, glad you could make it." Josh lifted Ron's bleeding head. He stared up at Kim, tears in his eyes.  
"Five on one. I don't think so." Before Kim could move, a net shot from the roof, enveloping Brick and the others. Kim looked up, to see Shego on the roof.  
"Ron, hurry up and kick his ass! Dr. D is getting bored!" Shego said, sitting on the hood of her hovercraft. Ron punched Josh in the groin, causing him to double over, giving Ron a few seconds to recover and get up. Soon he was on his feet, waiting for Josh. Josh slowly stood up.  
"You should've finished it."  
"I'm not a coward." Ron said, falling into fighting stance. Josh swung. Ron blocked, landing a hard kick to Josh's jaw. Josh's head snapped back, as Ron kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards into Mr. Barken, who was walking up.  
"Mr. Barken, thank god you're here. Stoppable just jumped me!"  
"I didn't see a thing." Mr. Barken said, chuckling, as he shoved Mankey back. Ron landed a snap kick to Mankey's head, and Mankey fell face first into the concrete, unconscious. Ron looked up at Shego, who gave him the thumbs up, nodding, as Kim hugged him.  
"You came." Ron said, relieved.  
"Well, I wasn't going to. But Monique and Shego told me what was going on."  
"I'm sorry, Kim."  
"For what? Defending my honor?" She kissed him on the cheek, as he blushed, "Only one thing left to do."  
"What's that, Kim?" Kim walked over to Mankey, who was just waking up.  
"Baby . . ." Before he could finish, Kim landed a hard punch to his jaw, sending him back down. She picked him up by the collar, and looked him in the eye.  
"We're sooo finished." She slammed his head into the concrete, walking off with Ron. Everyone cheered when they entered the dance. After the excitement settled, Kim went off with Monique, as Ron went to get them some drinks. Ron looked up, to see Mr. Barkin.  
"About time, Stoppable. Nice work out there." Ron grinned, as Barken walked off. Kim and Monique sipped the punch that Ron brought them, as "If you're not the one" from Daniel Bedingfield began.  
"Kim, would you like to . . . Um, did you want to . . . Uh . . ."  
"Dance? I'd love to." She pulls Ron onto the dance floor. They held each other close, as the song played.  
"Am I doing this right?" Kim laughed.  
"Perfectly." She said, leaning into his shoulder, "Ron, you could've told me."  
"I didn't want to hurt you."  
"I hate to tell you, but I'm more hurt that my best friend couldn't tell me."  
"I love you, KP. I'd never hurt you."  
"I love you, too, Ron." She said, kissing him. 


End file.
